


Bittersweet

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Rough Sex, The 80s AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this alternative universe of CW's hit show, "Supernatural", the art of literature, love, and the ways of living on the path of adulthood lies in this story. A tale of two teenagers; an intelligent young man, Jimmy "Cas" Novak, and a cheeky jock, Dean Winchester, come to be in this spellbinding work of fiction. </p><p>Passion, sacrifice, and heroism tell the unique and exquisite story of how two came to be. In the year of 1982, where being homosexual was considered a dismeanor in Lawrence, Kansas, the two experience the taste of growing up. Refusing to be separated by the antagonist, they risk their lives and swear their undying love no matter how big the consequences that lye ahead of the two secret lovers. This is no chick-flick or "Romeo and Juliet", but life in it's very own definition in a young adult's eyes. </p><p>"Life is really simple, but we insist in making it complicated." Confucius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp — this is my first story ever written. May I inform you dear reader, that this will be a multi-chapter or novel formed work. Smut will be ensued later on in the story as well as sexual tension between your favorite two. ^-^ Yep. Dean and Cas. So all you destiel lovers, please enjoy and bare with my amateur writing. Hope I met to your expectations and pleased you lovely people.

_I always understood why the world is as it is. As I would say, we're all like honeybees. You have the workers who create and build, the nurses who care for, the soldiers who risk their lives, and then the ones who are just there._

_I'm one of those little honeybees who are not considered important nor will I ever be. Other people who I saw out in the world doing what they do are the ones who are important. Fighting, caring, hard-working honeybees. And yet, I'm still learning to fly._ J.N. 

**June 1982**

The one thing he loved the most was the sunset. Every day he would swing by and watch it change different shades of colors. By nightfall he would return as soon as the cool tones dominate the evening sky. The earth is bipolar, he would think to himself, always evolving into something new. Desperately waiting for the future. But the 80's hit like a hurricane; everything was creative and contrasts with the decade before. And he couldn't get the image as in why it had to be that way. 

A small sanctuary hidden in sight of a forest with evergreen painted all over along with a luminous, flowing trail of water below that went on to what seemed for miles on end. But he never dared to see where it led to, for he may not know if he would return due to his curiosity taking control. If you look just at the right angle, dead center and eyes focused on the right — known as the creative side of the human brain — you could see all the colors through the isolation of trees. 

When the amusement was over, he walked home, putting his hand in his pockets of his jeans while the summer breeze nipped at his exposed arms from wrists all the way up to where he had his patterned, buttoned up shirt — which only left two buttons unattached to their placement and exposed a bit of collarbone — rolled above the elbow. Where he stood, it was as if walking through a painting. He could hear and feel everything: the soft ground below his shoes, the birds whistling and chirping saying it is night time, and the trees doing a slow dance with the wind above. 

It wasn't that much of a walk home, minus avoiding the broken down trees and branches that contained a maximum of pointy ends from where they have fallen. He whistled Piano Man by Billy Joel before reaching the sidewalk of his neighborhood in Lawrence, Kansas. 

After a few lefts and a couple rights, he had made it to the front of his home, opening the door and pushing inside. 

"Jimmy? That you?" He heard his mother call out, hearing the ring of dishes being stacked and put into their cabinets. 

# ***

It was difficult to describe teenage Jimmy Cas Novak, other than him being known as the youngest in the family. But of course he would tell you that. After all, there were enough characteristics about him. Physical and personal. For instance, dark brown hair, ocean blue eyes, good physique, and of course that angel-like smile that would brighten anybody's day. Personal characteristics would be that he has an interesting and intrigued love of the arts. Not only just music, but mostly visual. He wasn't that type of person who is into himself and enjoys sports like any other teenage boy whose father forces him to do so. Not Jimmy Cas Novak, that's for sure. Unless it was exploring or hiking. But for now on, just call him Cas.

Then there is Mother, Father, Gabriel, and Hannah.

Mother supported young Cas in everything he does and accepts her children's choices — to a certain limit like most mothers. A gentle and kind soul she grew up to be; nurturing and loving her husband and young ones she took care at home and at the hospital she works in to help and specialize in the subject of genetic illnesses in young children and adults. A true goddess, Father would describe her as. Curls that coiled to perfection in a dark brown color just like Cas's, creamy porcelain skin, grey eyes that would seem inhuman but were truly magnificent, and the same smile Cas developed.

Father is — an interesting character. Tall with brown hair and dark scruff that he is trying to grow out, but Mother always shaves it in his sleep if it grows to the point where she can't stand it. He could be humorous alongside with a firm grip. A good man of some sorts; a business man who finances in technology and equipment for health. Supposedly, that's how Mother and Father met in medical school at Harvard University. Of some sorts, a bad man. There is another member of the family named Lucas. Just like Father, he is a good man yet a bad one. In 1981, he was forced to leave the household after being confined in prison due to the use and exports of drug goods. After the second bail and numerous times of seeing Lucas wasted and "beyond the stars", Father had shut the door on him after calling him the _Devil's spawn_ , and Lucas was never to be seen again. Even as the eldest, he looked after his brothers and sisters even though how much he teased his younger siblings.

Eighteen year old Gabriel still stays at home and refuses to go to college because he defines it as the biggest waste of time in his life. He was somewhat different. Known as a pranker and player, flirt, even though some women found him to be a disgrace, but he had his ways to lure them into his charming trap. He keeps his hair to a certain height just below the earlobe. He looked a lot like Father; same cheeky smirk and personality that held something secretive, but you could never bust out the truth.

Then there was Hannah, who is seventeen and is moving into her last senior year of high school. Many always referred Cas and Hannah as twins, mostly because they have the same aquatic blue eyes and noses too. Then there was Hannah, who is seventeen and is moving into her last senior year of high school. Many always referred Cas and Hannah as twins, mostly because they have the same aquatic blue eyes and noses too. Just like Mother, she is caring and built like a goddess. Like Father, always has a firm grip and doesn't take _no_ for an answer. But Cas and Hannah both share distinct characteristics, but do have similar interests in exploring and using that curiosity they were born with.

So things were okay for the Novak family. Simple and peaceful in the neighborhood.

# ***

"Yea, Mom, it's me," he called back, kicking the door from behind until it shut while toeing off his shoes and setting them to the side of the front door rug. "Need any help in there?"

"No, we're fine," Hannah answered, helping Mom with the evening chores.

Cas nodded, walking up the polished wooden steps and into his room. He passed Gabriel's room, hearing obscured flirting and dirty talk that made him shake his head in disappointment. Possibly one of Gabe's girl toys.

The young Novak sighed in boredom as he sat down on his mahogany, hand carved desk which rested outside of his window that showed the front yard and street. The sound of giggle and laughter echoed from outside, quickly catching his attention as he peaked to see what the fuss was about.

It warmed his heart.

Ever so perfectly there it happened.

It seemed like two boys, possibly brothers, playing together. Even though one seemed to be about Cas's age and the other maybe in middle school, it was obvious that the eldest kept his sibling entertained no matter how embarrassing or how stupid it may seem. The two played a small game of football, just one on one, and it seemed as though the smallest was losing.

The older brother had the younger one in a head lock as he squirmed to break free out of his grip. "That was _my_ goal, Dean," he shouted, voice slightly muffled from where his head was tucked into the other's shirt. "What? Didn't quite catch that, kiddo," the eldest snickered and pretended as if his brother didn't exist until what seemed as though their mother came outside and called the boys to come back in. _Dean_ loosened his grip as the young one escaped and dashed inside their home. Cas squinted his eyes as he tried to get a better look at the fellow across his street and a few houses down. The teenage boy across the street picked up the football, holding it in his two hands as he stood back up and saw Cas's figure through the window. The side of his mouth outstretched into a smirk as Cas lowered himself into his seat, hoping that he would not see him. 

This _Dean_ walked back inside his home, taking one more glance at the peculiar figure watching him through a window.

When he thought the coast was clear, he sat back up and exhaled that nervous breath he kept trapped deep in his lungs. Closing the shade in front of him, he unbuttoned his shirt and got up to move himself to his drawer, pulling out a white beater shirt and slipping that on. He then removed his jeans, but kept his boxers and socks on, slipping under his nicely made bed and closing his eyes.

But that was the problem.

He couldn't sleep.

He couldn't even think straight.

Kept thinking about that smirking boy across the street.

 _Did I even see his face_ , he thought to himself while tossing and turning in his bed, trying to find that comfortable spot but just couldn't. It's not like his mattress wasn't old or cheap, he just kept thinking about _Dean_.

It went from a quarter after eight to three o'clock just like that. And yet he still couldn't get his mind twisted correctly yet. Until his eyes began to close and he began to slowly fall asleep.

_He was floating in a mist._

_A mist of something foreign and new._

_The obscured clouds of vibrancy made him feel at peace as strands of his hair waved in the unfamiliar atmosphere. His blue eyes twinkling with wonder and awe as a massive hand picked him up gingerly by the palm. There Cas sat looking up into the eyes of the sky. Suddenly, he was falling. Not down, but up._

_The wind whooshed against his ears, the altitude causing them to pop._

_Up and up he went until his vision went blurry into white._

He woke up. It's strange how a dream can only last that quick but some seem to remain for hours.

"Rise and shine, boyo," he heard his brother say all cheery as he opened the curtains in his room causing Cas to hide under the covers. School ended weeks ago. It was Wednesday and there was no grocery shopping that needed to be done. 

But it was Wednesday.

And Wednesday was Wednesday.

The day after Tuesday.

"C'mon, lil brother. It's Wednesday and Dad wants you to hurry it up."

"I can see that," Cas responded in a grumble voice.

"How can you see if you are covering your eyes under there?" Gabriel smirked, grabbing his brother's ankles and pulling Cas towards him until he was out of the tangled comforter and sheets that caused his white beater shirt to rise up above his abdomen.

Wednesday.

Why did it have to be Wednesday?


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Tuesday, he reminded himself. Clearly a busy day especially during the summer. But if you do find yourself in an amusement park or a movie theater, it is almost completely empty. Why? Well simply because it is Wednesday; and on Wednesdays for the Novak family, it's a day of worship at the church outside of their neighborhood.

Cas didn't really enjoy the occasion; not because he was atheist. Never in his own life had he seen so many judgmental human beings. This ordered religion possibly criticized anything he could think of: clothing, music, sex, alcohol usage, distinct sexualities. The thing Cas wondered about the most was why would a person who thinks they are high and mighty under the house of God denounce someone's or something's personal interests, traits, and actions yet they do not understand that they are the fornicators, cursors, alcohol consumers, and haters themselves. We all sin. It's what makes the world go round.

There were so many questions in why it has to be this way.

Why this?

Why that?

But he understood to obey his parents and knew that he will be out of here after senior year.

"Up and at 'em, Cassy," Gabriel patted his knee before walking off and closing the door, leaving his brother's sets of clothing for the day. He sat up as he looked at the once neatly folded clothes of his own strewn in all kinds of twists and turns due to his messy brother. Cas first grabbed the white buttoned up shirt, rubbing the fine made fabric with the pad of his thumbs. It was soft from months of use in the washing machine and iron, removing that scratchy feel away from the object of clothing. It smelled like their laundry detergent and a bit of chlorine bleach as he removed his beater and slipped into the shirt. He then stood up, closing down the shade his brother blinded him with and began to change his briefs then into the black slacks.

It did look like funeral clothes, he thought to himself as he tucked the white shirt into his trousers and began to smoothly put on the tie. After all, they were his only best clothes unless his parents want him walking around in an _AC/DC_ T-shirt. Be poured with holy water the minute he walks in.

Cas loved working with ties; loved the creamy silk feeling and how it looped into a work of art. When he was younger, he did have an issue with putting on a tie. Always turned out tangled once his father turned around for a minute. But over the years, he had learned quicker and got the hang of it faster. Strange how one person has only one suit yet so many ties: striped, patterned, base colored, ones from foreign countries.

But the one he wore today was navy blue with a bandanna pattern that had white outlines. When finished, Cas stepped out of his room and made his way for the only bathroom, minus the powder room downstairs, in the house. Of course he wouldn't shower since he recalled the other day he did. Boys have a tendency of doing that.

Once relieving himself and washing his hands and face, he looked at himself in the mirror with both hands placed on the sink and leaning forward. He watched as the droplets went from his temple on his forehead down his jawline. Cas swept a damp hand through his dark hair, grabbing a towel and padding his face dry. He noticed that the scruff on his face was growing darker, giving him an older look but it was quite attractive. The young Novak never found himself as a total dreamboat, but knew he was appealing and has grown into a fitted young man.

"You done in there?" Hannah knocked on the door, tapping her foot impatiently. 

One, two, three. 

One, two, three it went, as her heel tapped against the wooden flooring. 

Obviously to _beautify_ herself for an occasion that happens at least once or twice a week– counting Sundays.

"Yep," he called back out, unlocking the door and stepping out to find his sister in a towel with a hair brush in hand. "What took you so long?" Hannah grumbled as she eased her way in. Cas turned around with a cheeky smile. "What? Thought you would go in that, Cinderella. Very edgy look for an edgy person." The sister rolled her eyes as she shut the door on him and he heard the shower head turn on as he walked downstairs. He noticed a plate of freshly made cranberry orange muffins lying on the dining table. Cas snuck over, looking from all directions as he picked one that wasn't too big or too small. As soon as he was about to take a bite, his mother's hand grasped the sweet treat by the paper wrapping and set it back down.

"You know better than that? After the service. On you go, pumpkin pie," she smiled, padding along behind her son and placing a playful slap on his arse.

Mother always made a fresh batch of something. She can't help but cook early in the morning. Hours and hours she would cook, but never eat it. An interesting hobby she grew to love mostly every day. Yesterday was spiced apple pie with a light cinnamon butter glaze. Nothing is better than food made from scratch.

Cas shook his head from his mother's action as he walked outside and found his brother, Gabriel, leaning against his Toyota Cressida in grey. Not a vehicle Cas was highly interested in since he was fascinated in much older cars that were vintage and retro from the 40's, 50's, and 60's.

He usually rode to church with Gabe while Hannah rode with Mother and Father in a 1963 Cadillac Coupe Deville in navy blue. Now that was a car Cas loved and his father always kept his precious in good shape with a scratch nowhere to be found.

Mother, Father, and Hannah still inside, waiting for _Cinderella_ to be ready for the ball.

"C'mon, sweetie, it's not a beauty contest," Mother called out from upstairs as her husband walked out and started the car. Hannah strolled down the stairs in a baby blue short sleeved dressed with a lace trim at the bottom hem. Mother, wearing a floral long dress in a dark color, wrapped one arm around her shoulders as the two girls walked out and entered inside Father's Coupe with Hannah in the back. Once they knew to roll out, Gabe got inside his vehicle with Cas in the passenger side and the family drove out on the driveway.

Onto the road they were. The worn out road from years of tires grinding it down to the pulp.

"Ever get sick and tired of doing this every week?" Cas glanced over to his long maned brother who had his eyes glued to what was in front of him. 

"Whelp," Gabe responded, "personally I don't know what to think. I mean sometimes, but hey, at least I get a few chicks' digits every now and then." The younger Novak chuckled under his breath and looked down in thought. "What do you believe in?" he asked. Gabe exhaled sharply as he made a turn as well as a decision. "I don't know what to believe nowadays. We don't know if there is a heaven or hell, just the thing in the middle. I think that when we die, nothing really happens. I suppose we just turn into a second life. Like a tree or an animal. I don't know. That's just me." 

Cas nodded, considering it for a moment. "Bet you would be a majestic stallion." The younger brother chuckled as his older brother slapped his arm harshly but in a playful manner. "Hey, listen," he started off as he yawned a bit from the early morning, "you know there may be a time when I am going to leave, right? I just stay with the folks until I can get myself straighten up." Cas looked at his brother for a brief moment while Gabe glanced at him every so often. "I just need you to understand that." Cas knew it was going to be rough without him due to the fact Gabriel has been with him every step of the way when no one else was. 

"So," Cas said, "you're saying you found a place?"

Gabriel made a left turn and a few rights down the road, pulling over in the chapel and halting with a stop in a parking space. "Few old friends from high school last year offered me to stay at their apartment. I'll give it a few more months before I hit the road." The younger brother slowly nodded as he stepped out of the car and closed it shut behind him, squinting his eyes from the bare summer sun shining and the cool breeze that hit them. Father pulled his vehicle next to Gabe's; the family exiting out and catching up with neighbors and friends that waited outside. Cas on the other hand had no time to chit chat considering that everyone got "too cool" for him and decided to hang out with the wrong group. Instead of staying outside in the blazing sunlight, he had walked into the empty chapel. There he stood at the doorway, letting his eyes adjust to the new lighting.

It was an old church, but the walls and windows of stained glass filled the room with lilies, stories long told and forgotten, and shades of various colors and geographical patterns. It gave it a unique sense that he just couldn't put his finger on.

It was an interesting building; outside the structure was like any other church. The inside had two double walls on both lengthy sides which isolated the spacious room. The first wall was entirely made out of wood along with small windows that were clear, going along until it stopped with a closed single door on either side that led outside. The second wall on the parallel side of the wooden one was stained glass and it stretched all the way towards an open area to the door. They were both placed on both sides along with numerous amounts of pews going forward to a tall window that stood proud. Stairs led up to where the preacher would stand, Pastor John Winchester. Cas could go on for hours about this place.

An empty church with a filling of silence and beauty. All alone with no one to bother him.

As so he thought.

Cas walked by the lengthy stained glass windows, peering his eyes at the brush strokes that were still left there and a few bubbles from the paint. But something spooked him; a figure slightly taller than him flashed before his eyes until it stood in front of him.

A ghost?

Impossible, he thought to himself as his footsteps slowly moved forward as did the figure. He eventually got frustrated, knowing that was definitely not his shadow as he stopped. Then continued once more and it moved with his same motions. Cas stood frozen, not daring to move as the figure moved forward to the open space and it's– more like his– head poked out.

Cas thought he was living in an imaginative world. The boy across his window was now directly across from him. He stared for what felt like hours until snapped from his gaze from the crowd of people bursting inside for a day of worship. The young Novak decided to take his seat, blushing lightly from the embarrassing act of staring like a trout in front of a stranger.

He sat next to his mother, noticing the boy walking towards him until Pastor Winchester grabbed the young man by the shoulder and ordered him to sit next to his mother and what seemed to be his younger brother. How in the hell did he not notice this before? He's attended mostly every session and has never noticed the Pastor's family not even once. Sure he has mentioned of having two sons, but he had never thought the stalking one would just be– that!

Cas was becoming flustered with thoughts as he turned to his mother and said he was going to use the restroom. Obviously to calm down and cool the embarrassing blush that heated his face like a light bulb.

# ***

He splashed his face with water a few times once he made it, closing his eyes as he hummed from the cool sensation that dripped on his face. Cas rubbed his face off with a paper towel, but looked at the door creaking with ease as it opened.

"Might as well take a piss now before ol' man starts babbling," the boy across his street said, unzipping his pants and relieving himself in the urinal. The dark-haired boy knew it was wrong to stare– especially when someone is taking a piss– so he pretended as if he was washing his hands even though they were already clean.

"Funny," the other said as he turned his gaze towards Cas and fixed himself up, "never thought I would ever come across a mute before. You talk, right?"

He nodded slowly as he watched his hands slowly turn wrinkly from the hydration of the water. "I do," he said in a hushed voice, noticing the other boy handing him a few paper towels with soaked, washed hands. Cas grabbed them and dried his hands, tossing the damp towels into a waste bin and turning the tap off.

"It speaks," the boy across his street said sarcastically while washing his hand in the sink closest to the exit, but then leaned against the door when finished with an expression of offense. "Well that's rude?"

Cas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and began to tense up, wondering why he would not let him pass. "What?" _What_ was right. He had no clue why or how he was rude towards this awkward, sort-of gentleman.

"So, I get no acquaintance. Not even a _hello_ or _how are you_ kind of thing? Or an introduction of your name would be better."

"Why would you want to know who I am?"

"Well– you know– that kindergarten stuff."

Novak chuckled heartedly, adjusting in a more comfortable state from that line. "That kindergarten stuff, huh?" The boy across the street smiled nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Yea," the stranger said, "so um–"

He looked like he really wanted to leave. Leave with Cas as a matter of fact.

"Wanna get out of here?" Cas finished his sentence, putting his hands in his trouser pockets as he watched Stranger's reaction change with a warm smile.

"Please!" He opened the door, gesturing his hand for Cas to go. "Ladies first." 

Cas gave him a playful grin as the two walked out. Why was he going with this boy? It's not like he was a criminal or anything. Is he?  
The boy across his street was a peculiar kind of fellow. Tall and stood bold. His skin was lightly sun kissed and his facial features were like a prepossessing used canvas just waiting to be put in a museum. From under that brown leather coat and black t-shirt, he sure was fit and lean cut. His hair was almost a brown sugar color; hazel and spiked with a bit of gel at the tip. And those emerald green eyes shot him right into the depths of his soul and would make any girl's– or guy's– knees tremble with desire. A walking image of a godlike prince. 

When the two exited out of the chapel, Cas inhaled the afternoon and noticed the other boy walking towards the layered evergreen that back dropped the chapel and haylike field. "You coming?" The stranger asked.

It all seemed so erroneous to see a person he barely even knew lead him into an unknown area.

Cas then made his decision, unaware of the outcome.

"Coming," he said in a shaky breath while following at a bubble-space distance. The Novak soon then started to recognize the trees; it wasn't any ordinary forest. They were massive in size and their roots rose from the soft earth below. Almost like a fairy tale. Until it hit him unusually with a tang of suspense.

This was his forest.

The unfamiliar sound of running water silently echoed as they edged further until Cas noticed the ground starting to turn damp. His ocean blue eyes squinted from the rays of sunlight that opened in the place that was the definition of heaven on earth. It was ever so peaceful with the small hymns of birds above and the incoherent sound of water grazing the large number of rocks and pebbles below its surface. Cas looked around for an endless two minutes until his eyes glanced over to the boy across his street removing hiCas looked around for an endless two minutes until his eyes glanced over to the boy across his street removing his belt then stared.

"What're you doing?" Cas said in a hushed voice enough for him to hear.

"What's it look like?" He responded as he sat on a stump where a tree once stood to remove his combat boots. Definitely weren't his church shoes or even clothes. For a pastor's son, he sure wasn't considered a saint.

"Exposing yourself?"

"Yes," he nodded his head with a soft chuckle. "Sometimes I like to come down here. To think or just take a dip to calm down my nerves. It's a place that has been with me for a while. Now it can be yours too."

"Some memory," Cas mumbled under his breath as he watched the other remove his brown leather jacket and then shimmied out of his black t-shirt. His face was paler than a bed sheet, wishing he could caress the warm skin of this wet-dream like person. _I'm not queer_ , he thought to himself. 

 

"Well?" He said, snapping Cas from his stare.

"Oh! Um yea." Hurriedly, he loosened his navy blue, bandana print tie off and tossed it over a dry area along with his suit coat. His fingers fumbled with the buttons as he heard movement in the water; this so called Stranger, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, trudged through the reflective water and reached deep enough to float onto his back.

It seemed forever to get undressed, but with success he had made it to the edge of the lake. His toes barely touched the dancing water as he looked down blankly. Cas did not know what to do: return back to his worried sick family or get in the water with him.

He chose.

Goosebumps pricked his skin as he slowly walked along the pebbled ground, making it towards Dean. "It-It's cold," Cas chuckled softly with chattering his teeth.

"It'll heat up," Dean answered in a husky voice as the two kicked their legs lazily to stay afloat in the depths of the lake. His body pressed flushed against Cas's, causing his breath of air to become caught inside of him from the sudden action.

"I'm Cas." He managed to move his frozen hand above the water, gesturing for a friendly handshake.

"Dean." The freckled one took his hand, shaking it with a firm grip that said he meant business, but it definitely was the opposite. Dean had grabbed his wrist, moving it under the water to place Cas's palm against his hip.

"D-Dean..." Blue eyes stared into green ones, his breath hitched as the Winchester brought them impossibly close.

"Jimmy?!" The faintest yet clear shout was heard from the distance. Mrs. Novak avoided the bubbled roots that could cause anyone to trip as she searched for her youngest child.

"Shit..." Cas cursed under his breath and jumped in shock. His right arm was the first to lift when he sped off to swim, causing the bone of his elbow to strike against the bridge of Dean's nose. The force of the blow was so strong, he sunk into the water, but immediately lifted his head up as he coughed the murky taste of the water including the crimson red liquid. Cas didn't even realize his move until he swam to the shallow end, turning his head around to find Dean a bloody mess as he cupped his nose. His mouth gaped open to state it was an accident, but was momentarily interrupted by the feeling of his suit's outer garment placed onto his shoulders.

"An hour and a half. That's all I ask for and you go and get lost and get yourself caught up into a fight," Mother argued in disappointment as she held her boy close. "Tell us where you are next time, k?"

Cas slowly nodded as he watched Dean grab his things while an angry father, Pastor John, waited impatiently and dragged his son away from the scene.

"Who was that anyway?" Mother asked as she watched the two disappear into the woods.

"A reminiscence." Cas stared out into space as he recollected the first acquaintance with Dean Winchester.


End file.
